Just Give Me a Reason
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Elena gives into Damon, just for moment, but guilt takes over. Damon wont take her 'reasons' for them not being together, can he convince her that what they have is real?


**A/N **I've changed some things in the plot, or story-line, but i hope that you enjoy it any way.

_-Stefan and Elena are a couple_

_-There is nothing deadly happening in Mystic Falls at the moment_

_-Jeremy moved schools because he wanted to get away from all the vampires and dangers of the town. _

"Elena..."

His voice echoed in Elena's head, the softness of his tone making her shiver, so she pulled her cardigan tighter around her shaking body as her mind began to work, trying to give herself an answer about what she was going to do. Then she thought about the moment that only happened a few minutes earlier, when Damon's fingers curled around hers. It was like he was trying to tell her that he understood, begging her to give him at least half a chance to belong to her.

Suddenly she felt guilty for even imagining about her and Damon ever being a thing, she promised herself that she wasn't going to be like her, but at this moment in time, Elena couldn't care less. Stefan's face fell from her mind, deep inside she knew that she was going to feel guilty about this. But still, she turned around and made a sharp move for the man that only stood a few meters away, ready for anything, a slap for even trying to get close to her or another rejection. But what happened next, he wasn't expecting, but he happily welcomed it.

Elena crushed her lips do Damon's, screwing her eyes tightly shut as she focused on him, only him and that's when the world slipped away, all her problems were far, far away. She felt his arms lock around her, refusing to let go, before he pulled her flush against his hard body. He began to respond to her kiss, tongue flickering out to run across her parted ones, before slipping inside and introducing itself to hers. Elena let out a gasp when one of his hands, moved from her waist, up her stomach, across her chest and fingers grasped her chin to angle her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Elena's hands crept up his strong arms, before her own fingers crawled into his hair, fisting the strands in her fingers, almost smirking when she felt and heard him moan into her mouth, his teeth sinking into her lower lip. Then she was suddenly walking backwards, her back slamming against something concrete, and she felt the slap of his hand when he touched it, a sign that he didn't want her to leave him, one of her own freed itself and it searched for his, and when they found eachother, their fingers intertwined. Her hand fell away from his hair, running down his back before it wrapped itself around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

Damon purred against her mouth, pulling away so that he could pepper kisses along the side of her mouth, across her jawline before using his tongue to lick a path down to her neck, nibbling on the skin there. When he felt her pulse against his tongue, Damon let out a content noise before he whispered her name, with so much love and devotion that she grabbed him, capturing his lips with hers again before pulling away again, gazing into eachother's eyes. Elena was lost in his eyes, but her eyes traveled down to his mouth, noticing the smile he had. It wasn't his normal cocky, smug one. This one was full of love and lust, it almost scared her, it told her so much. That he would happily die for her, he would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy, even though it wasn't with him. Her mind settled when he dipped his head and their lips met again.

A willing moan left her as his hands roamed her body, gripping her ass and pulling her lower body against his own, rubbing against her. Her nails scratched his neck, looking for something to hold onto, anything she could manage, and he growled, enjoying the new-found attention he was getting, and he clearly wanted more. She never saw him like this before, and a part of her wanted more of it. He was whispering her name between kisses, constantly trying to pull her closer, like he had wanted it for so long, and was still trying to see if this was actually happening.

"I love you,Elena...God, i love you so much..."

Elena let out a shocked gasp when she heard him whisper this into her ear, her body frozen to the ground, but he didn't notice, his mouth was latched onto her neck, and she was sure that there was going to be multiple hickey's there the next day. Elena's hands gripped his shoulders, still enjoying the kisses and touches he was planting on her, but his words stuck in her head, she almost sobbed.

She faintly knew about how much he loved her, but had never heard him say it so willingly before and it scared her. This wasn't meant to happen, she mainly came on this trip to find out if she had any feelings to him, she wasn't even sure if there was any. Her and Stefan were beginning to fall apart lately and he said that there was something 'more' in her friendship with Damon, that she should try and sort it.

But Damon was taking it as a sign that she felt the same way about him, that finally, she was giving in to what they had. Guilt replaced the butterflies in Elena's stomach and just before she was about to pull away, she felt someone's voice interrupt them, and she was so thankful.

"Elena?"

She felt Damon stiffen and growl in anger, but when she placed her hand on his chest, he slowly calmed. His hand gripped her hip, fingers running across the material in a comforting manner. Elena's heartbeat raced so she stepped away from Damon's body, moving closer to her brother, concern lacing through her voice.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

Her brother's eyes ran over the couple, but he shook his head, not wanting to get involved. He knew better, it never ended well for him whenever he did saw Damon's glare but ignored it, his gaze settled on Elena before he answered her. Elena tightened her grasp on her cardigan, fixing it, Damon had almost tore it off of her from what she could see.

"Ermm, nothing. Just thought that we should get back on the road, i'll come back with you two is that OK? I kinda miss everyone..."

Damon was the one who answered, one of his arms was still loosely wrapped around Elena's waist, "Y-yeah, i guess but i don't want Ric on my case for taking you back with us, so your gonna have to deal with his crap. I don't wanna kill him again,"

His gaze moved between Damon and Elena, nodding at Damon's request, he noticed the slight smile on Damon's face, but when he looked at his sister, he could see confusion and almost regret. Elena nodded, looking at Damon out the corner of her eye before she gave them a forced smile, making her way to the motel room.

She heard Damon follow behind her and Jeremy, she could almost feel the smile on his face. Once Damon dropped her and Jeremy off, Elena made a bee-line for her room, avoiding Damon's attempts to get her alone. Alaric was too busy telling him off for taking Jeremy back with them, not allowing Damon out of his sight. She made sure to lock her door behind her, and her windows too, shutting her curtain's behind her. Not bothering getting into her night-wear, Elena curled into a ball on her bed, her mind racing.

What was she going to do?

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, please _review_, i worked hard. :-)**


End file.
